Buffy, Anne, got anymore names?
by allie-VL
Summary: AU: Buffy's life gets really complicating when she divorces from her second divorce, William her first husband, Riley,died. She's only 25 and has to home school her kids one that has bi polar and work the night shift at McDonlald's. She absolutely hates h
1. 2 lives in one chapter

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One very cold rainy day a wedding was happening. You'd think it would be a nice wedding and it was until the Riley, the groom, didn't show up. The day before the wedding Riley went to pick up his parents at the airport Then they would go and have dinner just the three of them. The parents that Riley was supposed to pick up weren't at the wedding either. Buffy Wiliker the bride was hysterical.  
  
Her best friend Cordelia Chase (and also the maid of honor) went to the police station to get a search squad at the airport and all over Chicago, IL but couldn't find him anywhere. So finally without Buffy knowing Cordelia asked the Chief policewoman (Kate Lockley) to look in the dead file for dead people in a car accident in the Chicago area. The sad thing was Riley was in that file. Cordelia called the airport, and Riley's parents were still there they never got picked up. They spent the whole night there. Cordelia told Buffy that Riley was scared and flew to Tokyo, Japan without his parents and there was a note that Riley left Buffy it said: Dear Buffy, I got cold feet and ran away. I am very sorry, tell my parents good bye and sorry to my parents that I will never see them again (you to) and that I am sorry for leaving them at the airport. Love, Riley  
  
Buffy moved on and found that Riley wasn't the right man for her. Right away she forgot about him and got married within three months to a guy named William (Spike) and had twins with him. One day Lisa felt as if William was getting boring. Weird in just one night he changed giving us all plain pancakes instead of Jonathon; blueberry, Andrew; strawberry, and me; chocolate and with the soaps to he got Soapy Soap instead of Rainbow Raspberry.  
  
So Buffy decided to runaway to Tokyo with Jonathon and Andrew and try to find Riley, but nowhere insight could she find him. She thought Tokyo is a pretty big place he could be anywhere. So one more year in Tokyo they did. Except in the end of there last year in Tokyo she decided to stop looking for him and explore the great places of Japan without having to look at every persons face and ask herself is that Riley she hadn't seen him in so long it was hard to remember what he looked like. She had a wonderful time, but after the year was over she moved to L.A. and started a new life since she didn't know anybody in L.A.  
  
Now that the twins were 5 years old it was time for them to start Kindergarten. But Buffy was worried because Andrew was bi-polar. And all of the kids would make fun of him because people with bi-polar problem have those weird characteristics. Although even if Andrew didn't make any friends Jonathon and him were best friends. Actually she hadn't even told either of them Andrew has bio polar disorder. Andrew Doctor (Dr. Walsh) said, "That Andrew was the best bi-polar patient he had ever had, and that he might get better with the effects that the disease has." The first of school day was the best thing that had ever happened to both Jonathon and Andrew. They made a bunch of friends and nobody even noticed Andrew's disorder.  
  
Well now that the twins had started Kindergarten, Buffy was almost flat broke since it was a private school and she had to pay $200 a month for both Jonathon and Andrew so she decided to get a job. First she had an interview with the Stinky G co. (also known as the Stinky Garbage Company). But it didn't work out as she hoped it would. They said, "You are to clean and garbage workers are smelly and don't take showers sorry but bye." Then she went to Taco Bell for an interview but they said, "You aren't Mexican enough to work here." Finally she had an interview with McDonalds not her first choice but at least she got accepted.  
  
Her first day was great until she forgot to pick up the twins at school that's when her life started to get even more complicated. The teachers found out that Andrew was bi-polar and fired him out of school and he lost all of his friends. Buffy almost got sent to jail for not telling the school board about Andrew. So she tried and tried bit couldn't find any school in L.A. that would take Andrew so she took out Jonathon too, and home schooled both of them for the year. She had to quit her day job and sneak out in the middle of the night to work the night shift at McDonalds without Andrew and Jonathon knowing.  
  
Buffy thought her life was getting to complicated home schooling a bi-polar and another kid too and sneaking out at night to go to work. That's when she decided to take THE PILL. It was a pill to start a new you would start to fade away and then be born again in a blink of an eye. Buffy took Jonathon and Andrew to William. William was supposed to tell them when Buffy went to her 5 year high school reunion she got in a car accident. When she took THE PILL and was soon actually very soon born into being Anne.  
  
Anne found out this life was not much better than her last one. ( she also remembered her last life) Her parents, Joyce and Hank fought a lot and her house was as dumpy as a garbage pit. Something good about her life though was she lived next door to her best friend guy named Angel O'Connor. She had always had a crush on him and she also thought he might have a crush on her. But they would never reveal that secret to each other.  
  
When she graduated from high-school she broke-up with her high school sweet- heart, Xander. Her and Angel had tearfully said there goodbyes and kissed finally, but she had to go to New York City and become an actress, she moved from Albany, New York to the big city New York, New York to be an actress on Broadway and Angel was going to a college in another part of New York called Ithaca college.  
  
It had been 3 days since he had seen her and they both moved into their own apartments far away from each other. They didn't even know the next time they would meet. Buffy had a job at Cilany's Pizzeria since acting wasn't going that well. One day while on a break she spotted Angel. At first she thought it was just someone who looked like him but she finally noticed it was him walking down the sidewalk. She ran up to him but then noticed it was just her eyes playing with her and she accidentally hugged a stranger. 


	2. Saying good bye

# ~ # ~ # ~ #Flashback to Buffy leaving for NYC ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #  
  
Anne and Angel are waiting for Anne's bus to NYC. Angel drove Anne there and its pouring rain outside. Both of them are soaking wet by now an the bus is know where in sight.  
  
Angel: I'll see you later. Maybe I'll come and see one of your plays since you're gonna make it so big there.  
  
Anne: I don't wanna go.  
  
Angel: Anne, you'll be fine, don't get cold feet now.  
  
Anne burst into tears for one she loved Angel and didn't wan to leave him and second he just brought up getting cold feet and that's what Riley did and ran away.  
  
Angel: Anne I'm sorry. I'm sorry.  
  
Angel comes up to her from where he was standing two feet away to hold her.  
  
Anne: Angel I love you I can't leave now.  
  
Angel: I love you too and you know that we can still talk. We'll always be friends.  
  
Anne: No. I love you, so much.  
  
Angel: I've always had a crush on you.  
  
Anne: So have I and I don't wanna keep it to myself  
  
Angel kissed her, for a while she kissed him back. Then Anne's bus came and Anne was crying even harder.  
  
Anne: I can't go I can't leave you now.  
  
Angel: I have to go to college too.  
  
Anne: Can't we just skip it.  
  
Angel: Anne, listen to me you'll be fine.  
  
Anne: No I won't.  
  
Angel: You don't need me.  
  
Anne: Yes I do!  
  
Angel drags her on the bus.  
  
Angel: You can't quit and just give up you have to move on. Please go.  
  
Anne: You don't want me here.  
  
Angel: You know I do. It's just.....you can't stay here. It's not right. It wouldn't be fair to you.  
  
Anne: So you're leaving me. You're gonna go hook up with Darla again see if she's changed?  
  
Angel: No, I'm not still that stupid. We can still see each other on holidays and over the summer.  
  
Angel kissed on her forehead and he dragged her again to the bus, she had somehow walked back to where they were standing before.  
  
Angel: I love you.  
  
And she walked herself the rest of the way to the bus looking back out the window once she reached her seat.  
  
# ~ # ~ # ~ #End of Flashback to Buffy leaving for NYC ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~  
  
That's what Anne thought of everyday. The same goes with Angel too. The best day of they're lives, and in some ways the worst. They had finally admitted there feeling for each other but then had to go there separate ways. Anne was shortly getting over it. But after she found that guy on the street who looked like Angel she got upset and realized how she missed him. Because for a second she thought he was back. But then the feeling went away when she found it was only a stranger.  
  
Angel just sat in his room all day. The only time he got out of his room was for classes. His roommate Charles Gunn, His friends call him Gunn, always described Angel as a very brooding fellow. Angel had a picture of Anne on his desk that was the only thing he had left of hers. Maybe he had her heart too, but it would be better if she was there. Angel finally made up hid mind, called Gunn and told him that he might not be back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
